dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Power Levels
Questions FAQ Discuss everything about power levels here. Are the power levels official? No, these are fan estimations done for fun. Did Salagir approve of these? Salagir has only confirmed the "SSJ 1-6" list shown at the top of the page. Where can we get official readings? Do them yourself, or forget them. DBM is not about power levels, it's about what-if fights that fans can enjoy, so enjoy it however you choose to do so. How do I sign my posts? There should be a signature button if you go into visual mode. Or use "~" four times on a single line, or at the end of a sentence. Eugar 02:09, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Why do we need an FAQ? Because there are unregistered people coming into vandalize, troll, and leave inconclusive arguments lying about all thanks to anti-power level bias. There is also a mess of unverified information on this page. 'Discussion' *Use "Heading 3" and make sure to put four ~'s on your posts. *'Heading 3: '''What makes anybody think U13 Vegeta and Kakarotto could not reach Full Power Super Saiyan? *'Followed by:''' 4 ~'s the first cell junior isn't stronger than Super Saiyan Prince Vegeta nor Kakarot from U13, because when Vegito and Broly attacked each other, those 2 stood their ground while the first Cell jr. went flying Your argument is flawed when the fanfiction clearly states that Cell jr. went flying into the wall because of his childish/weaker reflexes and not because of raw power, that Cell jr. could be stronger, as strong as or weaker them these saiyans, we'll never know, in the original list I put the jr. in FPSSJ,tier, but maybe he was in-between ASSJ and FPSSJ and for me these saiyans can't be that strong, I still, think they are Ascended SSJ tier.max. Fael955 (talk) 00:58, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Just saying... The fact that Tapion has been added to this list proves these power levels are bullshit. BHM1250 (talk) 16:27, September 21, 2012 (UTC) --Well, it not a power level list, its a power tiers list and Tapion is almost in the bottom of it nearing Babidi.Fael955 (talk) 20:51, January 8, 2013 (UTC) arale should be in the androids tier cause she is a strong android.Zendarmanitan (talk) 23:15, December 17, 2012 (UTC) zendarmanitan Tapion was claimed to be weaker than dbz raditz by the creater of DBM he said he made a mistake. so I removed him besides the low level tier one. I did the last revision, We don't know if Dr. Raichi can summon Hatchiyack, let's wait, I included a statement of the recent chapter of the novel that Base Bra is stronger than Base Gotenks, I removed the Tapio's percentages of Hirudegarn's power, let's wait and see the level he can pull of using the demon. Goku hasn't used the dragon fist and there is no Super Saiyan 2 Gotenks so I will remove those. Zendarmanitan (talk) 22:25, January 25, 2013 (UTC)zendarmanitan In the future, the androids were about even with Trunks and Gohan so I put them at basic Saiyan since they got weaker. Zendarmanitan (talk) 02:31, January 26, 2013 (UTC)zendarmanitan super Bojack is almost Perfect cell DBZ so if Bra was even with Super Bojack, Salagir would have put her in the same tier as dbz Cell. So I put Bra down one but still over Gotenks. Zendarmanitan (talk) 18:36, January 26, 2013 (UTC)zendarmanitan After ROSAT and 7 years of training, Base Gouk and Vegeta should be at basic Super Saiyan tier at the very bottom. Zendarmanitan (talk) 18:38, January 26, 2013 (UTC)zendarmanitan